The Proposal
" | image = 276_TheProposal_TitleCard.png | season = 2 | number = 76 | numberseries= 154 | airdate = October 19, 2016 (K2, Italy) December 5, 2016 (Super RTL, Germany) February 2, 2018 (Youtube) | writer = Boris Guilloteau Laury Rovelli | storyboard = Jérôme Fardini | previous = "Heat Wave" | next = "Disco in the Dark"}} " " (French: "La Déclaration") is the seventy-sixth episode from season two of Zig & Sharko and the one hundred and fifty-fourth episode overall. It was written by Boris Guilloteau & Laury Rovelli and storyboarded by Jérôme Fardini. Major Characters *Zig *Sharko *Marina *Bernie Minor Characters *Sharko's Heart *Sharko's Brain *Butterfly "After finding a lovely ring on the beach, Sharko decides to declare his love to Marina. But his heart and his brain don’t agree on strategy, and (as usual), Zig is determined to ruin everything…" *Marina pets the butterfly the same way Zig's mom did to Bernie when she first found him in "Bosom Buddies". *Sharko's Brain is reading a Zig Airlines magazine. *Fifth appearence of Marina's rock in season two, following "What a Day!!", "Beach Hero", "Back to Civilisation" and "A Three Pronged Disaster". **Sharko kicks Zig and Bernie into Marina's rock similarly to how he did it to Zig in "Beach Hero". *'0:40 -' The outline separating Sharko's colors is visible. *'0:46 -' Marina's tongue is white. *'0:46 -' The outline of Marina's nose is black. *'0:59 -' The screen Sharko's heart is pointing at changes between shots. *'1:04 -' Sharko brain's socks are missing. *'1:05 -' Sharko heart's hands have five fingers for a few frames. *'1:27 -' The outline separating the colors in Zig's left thumb is visible for a few frames. *'1:31 -' There are seven orange buttons in a row instead of six. *'1:33 -' There are twenty-five orange buttons instead of thirty. *'2:03 -' The magazine comes back up after Sharko's brain put it down in a previous shot (2:00). *'2:20 -' Sharko's mouth is darker than usual. *'2:23 -' Marina's bra is ligher than usual. *'2:32 -' The oars faze through the rowlocks. *'2:32 -' Sharko's right hand is slightly cut below the oar for a few frames. *'2:41 -' Bernie's left arm and left eye are layered above the ring box for a single frame when he turns around to throw it. *'2:41 -' Sharko's pupils are layered above the ring box. *'2:50 -' Sharko's brain is missing. *'2:56 -' The splash disappears in the last frame before the shot changes. *'3:27 -' Part of Zig's right eye turns transparent for one frame. *'3:30 -' Some of the popcorn appears out of nowhere. *'3:37 -' The left lever clips through the metal for one frame. *'4:10 -' Bernie is holding Marina with his left arm instead of his right one. *'4:23 -' Sharko heart's hands clip through the lever for one frame twice. *'4:56 -' After Zig turns to the right again, he is layered above Sharko for three frames. *'5:12 -' Part of Sharko's right fin is layered above the volcano rocks. *'5:31 -' Both of Zig's arms detach from his body for a few frames. *'5:31 -' Zig's left hand is layered below his left leg for one frame. *'5:42 - 5:45 -' The button changes location between shots. *'5:44 - 5:51 -' The control panel is significantly different: **There are thirty-five orange buttons instead of thirty; **The right lever is missing; **The two lightbulbs are replaced with a big red button; **The skip back, pause, play and skip next buttons are replaced with several regular switches. *'5:49 -' Sharko brain's socks are missing. *'5:52 -' The top of Sharko heart's right shoe slightly detaches itself from the rest of it three times. *'6:04 -' Sharko brain's socks are missing. *'6:33 -' The rock appears out of nowhere. *'6:35 -' Zig's limbs are detached while he's falling. *'6:42 -' Marina's lips are dark pink for a second. *'6:53 -' Marina's pupils are still visible when she blinks and detach from her eyes for a split frame when she tilts her head up. 276 (01).png 276 (02).png 276 (03).png 276 (04).png 276 (05).png 276 (06).png 276 (07).png 276 (08).png 276 (09).png 276 (10).png 276 (11).png 276 (12).png 276 (13).png 276 (14).png 276 (15).png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2